Sounds Cliché
by kaymon3
Summary: Cliché of clichés Naruto fell for his roommate Sasuke what will happen? I think you can all figure that out. Rated M for a reason, contains cute NaruSasu fluff and some major fan girling curtsy of Ino, Sakura and Hinata.


Name: Sounds cliché

Summary: Cliché of clichés Naruto fell for his roommate Sasuke what will happen? I think you can all figure that out

Emma: Been a while getting this up started it ages ago and never really finished it but I have now with a kick from my perv.

Howl: Oi!

Emma: Hush, now on with the story please enjoy.

Naruto wiggled as he got comfortable. He had been having trouble sleeping lately thanks to a certain raven haired boy who just happened to be his roommate. Naruto glanced up from his work to look at the broody raven. Everybody told him when he first came to this school that Sasuke was a unapproachable bastard and to stay away from him, but Sasuke isn't like that at all. Naruto shook his head and tried to get on with his work. He had an assessment tomorrow, and if he didn't ace it he might as well throw himself of the Eiffel tower. Sighing, he tried to focus on his work but his eyes kept making their way up to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke was 4 months older than Naruto and had a perfect record. Never once had he been in trouble, unlike Naruto. He had a well defined chest and was remarkably strong given the fact that he looked like a model. Naruto glanced down as his eyes met Sasuke's blushing slightly at the fact that he'd been caught.

"I going to get a shower," Sasuke stated as he got up and started heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay," Naruto murmured as he lay back down and tried to get his mind off Sasuke.

A few minutes later, the shower stopped. Sasuke stepped out the bathroom in nothing but a towel and started walking over to Naruto, who was staring open mouthed at the sight of a dripping wet Sasuke. Placing his hands either side of Naruto's legs he leaned towards his face. At this point, Naruto was blushing so much he looked like a tomato.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but..." Sasuke whispered as he bent down to kiss the blond. But when Sasuke pulled back, Naruto's hand grabbed the back of his neck pulling him back in.

Naruto could feel Sasuke tongue licking his bottom lip for permission to get inside his mouth. Naruto gladly granted him entrance. Sasuke's tongue explored every inch of Naruto's mouth tasting the blonde, and Sasuke smiled as he got a moan from Naruto by biting his bottom lip.

As the boys pulled away from each other they were both blushing and struggling from the lack of air.

"Um...Naruto I...I'm," Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth before he could continue.

"Sasuke?"

"Y...yeah."

"Shut up and kiss me," Naruto pleaded before kissing the raven full on the lips.

Pulling back, Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. The raven nodded before pushing Naruto down onto the bed and clambering on top of him. Sasuke leaned down and placed a kiss on Naruto's nose before moving down and covering his lips with his own. Naruto moaned as Sasuke explored his mouth. With each others tongues twisting around the other, their moans would become louder and more desperate. As Sasuke ended the kiss, he looked down at his blonde soon to be lover.

Naruto was like a tanned god with sculpted abs. He was the exact opposite of him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke lustfully, and Sasuke frowned at Naruto making Naruto frowned back.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"It's not fair," Sasuke huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's not?"

"The fact that you've still got your clothes on," Sasuke pouted fingering the fabric of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto smirked as he got the message. "Well why don't you help me get them off?" he asked the raven who was still positioned above his crotch.

"I think I can do that," Sasuke replied as he bent down to kiss Naruto and rip his shirt in half.

Naruto smiled into the kiss as his hands wrapped round Sasuke's waist, suddenly the warm body that had been on his chest moved away and started crawling down his body to rip off his sweatpants and boxers. The blonde gasped as the cold air of the room hit his dick, and he looked down to Sasuke, who was staring wide lust filled eyes at Naruto's member.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side a little as he took in the sight before him, with lustful eyes, Naruto was a good 6 going on 7 inches long, and 2 inches thick a least. The raven smirked as he licked the sensitive vein that run along the underside of Naruto member, which enticed a large moan of pleasure from him. Happy with the response he was getting, Sasuke took the blondes member and gave it a tentative squeeze on it before sucking on it as if it were a lolly.

Naruto's hands wrapped themselves in the raven locks of hair as Sasuke continued to suck on his length, he could feel his orgasm building up as Sasuke hummed around the solid organ, and with on final hum from Sasuke Naruto came.

"Sasuke!"

Removing the soft organ from his mouth with a soft pop Sasuke smirked and crawled his way up Naruto's body kissing the bare skin as he went. As he reached his lips Sasuke pulled away and sat on Naruto's crotch.

Naruto leaned on his elbows as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "Sasuke...w-what can I do for you?"

Sasuke was startled by the blondes words. "W-what?!"

"Please, Sasuke. I want to feel myself in you. I-I want to make you mine..."

Sasuke smiled before replying with a kiss. "Naruto I would like nothing more than for you to make me yours." Sasuke smiled as Naruto blushed, before pulled him down for a kiss and flipping the positions so he was on top.

MEANWHILE... :3 *is so evil*

Sakura had been waiting ages, where the fuck was Sasuke? She looked over at her friend Ino, her boyfriend Kiba, and his best friend Gaara.

Ino was confused, Sasuke was never one to be late, never, not even for morning registration, which was strange as that was one of the most boring parts of school.

Kiba had a sly smile on his face as he thought what Naruto and Sasuke would be getting up to in that room. Chuckling to himself, he threw a look at Gaara that said it all.

Gaara caught the look that Kiba had sent him and started chuckling. As the boys looked at each other they burst out laughing breaking the unbearable silence that had settled over the four friends.

Sakura and Ino stared open mouthed at the two boys rolling around on the floor laughing, which for Gaara, was something that he'd never normally do.

"What the hell is up with you two?" Ino asked looking down in the two boys who stopped laughing and looked up at her then at each other before bursting out into another set of laughing. Ino looked at Sakura before bashing the two boys on the head.

"Ouch!" Gaara muttered.

"What the fuck Ino!?" Kiba shouted sending an accusing glare at his blonde girlfriend.

"I asked you a question, and got no answer. Now tell me what the hell you two were laughing so hard about," Ino asked again. The word hard set the boys off into yet another round of laughter, and Ino sent a look of desperation in Sakura's direction before finally giving in to defeat.

"Boys, I will never understand them," Ino muttered as she made her way back to Sakura.

"Agreed," was all that Sakura said before she joined Ino in staring at the two males rolling around laughing. But somehow she still couldn't shake that feeling of dread that had settled over her.

BACK TO THE BED ROOM! :3 *yay*

Sasuke looked up at Naruto through half lidded eyes, before closing his eyes completely and fisting the sheets.

"You ok S'uke?" Naruto asked.

"F...Fine just a little nervous that's all" Sasuke muttered back.

Smiling Naruto took Sasuke's member into his mouth and added two fingers, above him he could see Sasuke frown as the fingers went deeper. Naruto hummed around his member causing the older boy to gasp, and grip the sheets.

"Ummmmm...N...Naruto that feels...argh"

Sasuke arched off the bed as Naruto's finger brushed against his prostate, causing him to see stars. Falling back onto the bed he panted heavily, looking down when a chuckled was heard from the male below him. Licking the skin around Sasuke's navel Naruto worked his way back up Sasuke's body, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin as he went. Smiling down on Sasuke Naruto leaned down and kissed him on the lips to distract him from the adding of a third finger.

Sasuke gasped into the kiss as he felt Naruto's third finger stretching him wider.

"Gah, N...Naruto" Sasuke gasped "P...Please don't be a tease."

"I don't know what you mean Sasuke" The younger smirked as he continued to stretch the raven beneath him.

"P...Please Naruto I w...Want to feel you in me"

Blonde eyebrows shot up as he stared at the man beneath him, before smiling and removing his fingers from the tight heat.

"Your wish is my command my love" As his lifted Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance. "You ready?"

Sasuke gave a small nod before bracing himself.

"Sasuke relax ok"

Opening an eye Sasuke forced himself to do just that, before looking up to Naruto and nodding again.

"I'm ready"

Naruto pushed into Sasuke's tight heat and paused when he was in all the way to his hilt, and looked up to Sasuke for confirmation to continue. Taking deep breaths the raven gave his hips an experimental buck up which caused Naruto to gasp and hold on to his hips tight enough to leave bruises later. Nodding at the blonde to continue Sasuke wrapped his arms round Naruto's neck and buried his face into his crook.

MEANWHILE... :3 *Super evil me*

Sakura was pacing back and forth along the front yard quietly muttering to herself.

"Yo Sakura" Kiba called from his shady spot under the tree. "Calm the hell down they probably just lost track of time."

"Along with some other things" Gaara whispered next to him which caused Kiba to burst out into another fit of giggles. "What? We both know it's probably true in some form."

"What other things might they be losing?" Ino asked from her spot above the boys.

Gaara sent Kiba a look and raised a eyebrow, Kiba just shrugged before replying.

"That's none of your business Ino leave it"

"Nope I'll find out one way or the other." She stated as she dropped down from the tree making the boys get out of her way or be crushed. "Why are they taking so long?" She asked yet again whilst raising a delicate eyebrow.

Gaara looked at Kiba and Kiba looked at Gaara both being unsure what to say. So when they turned to look at Ino neither of them could look her in the eye in fear that shed find out there dirty little secret.

"Well? I want answer and I want them now chop, chop."

"Um...Well" Kiba murmured.

"They, they were planning to hide each other cloths round campus." Gaara started. "As a joke, and Sasuke said he was going to make it so Naruto would only have those horrid cloths that his grandma got him for Christmas." Fingers crossed she'd fall for it.

"Well it sound like something Naruto would do but Sasuke not so much."

"Well it did take a bit of persuading to get him to do it to." Kiba said smiling cheerfully.

Out of nowhere a scream was heard coming from the main building, and a Hinata was seen running through the doors and over to Gaara.

"Hey, hey Hinata calm down what's wrong?"

"Went t...To see N...Naruto and...and." Was all she managed to choke out before bursting into tears.

"Wait a minute Naruto shares a room with Sasuke, what if something happened to them?" Sakura gasped before taking off in the direction of their room, and Ino following after her.

"Wait Sakura. Shit! Kiba look after Hinata" Gaara shouted whilst he run after Sakura and Ino.

BACK TO THE BEDROOM *Smut…Starts drooling*

"Gha, Naruto" Sasuke chocked out as the blonde thrust into him, his blunt finger nails digging into his shoulders. "F...Feels so good"

"S...Same here Sasuke...Fuck your so tight"

"N...Naruto I'm gonna cum"

"Ghaaa, so close Sasuke."

"NARUTO!" Was all that came out of Sasuke mouth as he came his cum covering his and Naruto's chest.

"SASUKE!" Naruto followed gripping tightly onto Sasuke's hips as he rode out his orgasm before clasping on top of the raven, before frowning a little and turning his head towards the door where a gaping a pair of blonde and pink haired girls stood.

Sasuke seeing this pushed Naruto into a sitting position and pulled himself up and glared at the two girls before shouting "get out!" Both girls scrambled to close the door, and run off down the corridor. As soon and their footstep could no longer be heard Sasuke pounced on Naruto and set to work on a noticeable hickey so everyone knew the blonde was his.

"S...Sasuke." Naruto breathed.

"Y...Yer baby"

"I love you" the blonde mumbled not looking at his lover face.

The raven chuckled and smiled before cupping the blondes face in his hands.

"I Love you too my sweet Naru" he whispered before pressing his lip against those of his blushing lover. Pulling away he shifted and stretched himself out next to Naruto, who put his arm over him. Sasuke smiled at Naruto who grinned back, and moved closer to his black haired lover.

"Sasuke we should get up, were supposed to be meeting Kiba and Gaara." Sighing Sasuke raised his head and nodded before smirking over at the blonde.

"Come on then, but first we have to have a shower."He said whilst raising his eyebrows suggestively causing Naruto to giggle and blush before reaching for his outstretched hand.

20 Minutes later.

Naruto walked hand in hand with Sasuke who hobbled down the steps drawing looks from the students outside, and walked over to where the brunet and red head were waiting for them. They shared a look before scanning the area for the girls who'd seemed to have disappeared.

"Where are Sakura and Ino?" Gaara chuckled at this and pointed over to a small circle of bushes. Shrugging the two made their way over and as the peered into the bush they covered their mouths in order to stop themselves laughing. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were passed out leaning on each other with tears streaming down their cheeks and blood dribbling down their chins. They backed away slowly before standing next to Gaara and Kiba who were laughing quietly.

"So?" Naruto smiled and licked his lips trying not to laugh.

"We'll have a fan club by this time tomorrow as soon as they come to their senses" Sasuke laughed holding onto Naruto's shoulder as he laughed. Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms round Sasuke's waist nuzzling his hair.

"It'll be a fan club to some and me the new number one on the hit list for some" Sasuke growled tightening his grip on the blonde.

"Let 'em try I'm head of the judo team and can beat the crap out of a thirty five year old."

"wowowo calm down there wildcat" Naruto smirked turning Sasuke in his arms

"Meow" Sasuke wrapped his arms round Naruto neck smiling up at him Naruto laughed and licked the shell of his ear nipping on it slightly. Sasuke purred and kissed his cheek, before kissing Naruto's lips and tangling his fingers in his hair. A chorus of girly screams from behind them made them turn to see Sakura, Ino and Hinata staring open mouthed at them with fresh blood tripping down their chins. Naruto laughed and leaned down to kiss Sasuke lips pulling him close to his body as Sasuke grabbed fist full's of his hair and their tongues danced, pulling back Naruto whisper in his ear.

"Love you"

"I love you too"

...xXxENDxXx...

I know, I know it's terribly cliché but hey I warned you in the title.

Sasuke: Tell me about it

Naruto: I didn't hear you complaining when I was fucking you senseless

Sasuke: That entirely different

Naruto: No it's not

Sasuke: Yeah it is

Howl: No it's not

Naruto: Thank you! See he agrees with me.

Emma: Calm it guys, Howl go get Beyond to fuck you Naruto Sasuke go make out somewhere.

Beyond: *pokes head round corner* someone say my name

Howl: Beyond!*Kisses*

Emma: Go get a room.

Beyond: Good idea.

Howl: Mmmm bye for now.

*Door bangs shut*

Emma: What and I gonna do with him? *turns to Sasuke and Naruto* Jesus...

Naruto & Sasuke: *Making out*

Emma: *sighs and rubs face with hand* I give up, I'll see you in the next one folks please R&R it helps me loads and I always look forward to reading comments good and bad.


End file.
